


You had me at 'Hello'

by night9uake



Series: DE Art Fest [2]
Category: Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Baristas, Coffee Shops, Cute, Cutesy, DEArtfest, Detroit Evolution, Detroit Evolution Artfest (Detroit: Become Human), Fluff, Gavin Reed writes poetry, M/M, Nines works as a barista
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/night9uake/pseuds/night9uake
Summary: Nines is a barista working at the local cafe, he has a crush on a regular customer. Mr. Reed - Gavin, comes in every day at 2:45 pm and has a coffee, while working on something in his notebook.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: DE Art Fest [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836553
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	You had me at 'Hello'

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution for Coffeeshop AU for #DEArtFest

It was 2:30 pm, only 2 hours left on Nines’ shift. It had been a pretty calm day, at the coffeeshop, just the regular students from the local university. Studying, chatting and going on dates. Nines couldn’t help himself, from staring at the black shiny clock, sitting against the red brick wall.

The time was moving slow, but Nines, tried to be waiting patiently. He knew, he _hoped_. That Mr. Reed, would becoming today, _again_. At 2:45. _Exactly_ 2:45. Mr. Reed, would be sitting in the corner, drinking his coffee, while writing in his note book.

Occasionally, meeting the eyes of the aesthetically pleasing man. Before, turning back to scribble something, in his notebook. Mr. Reed - _Gavin_ , as his first name was. Would always sit there, for 1 hour and 45 minutes, before walking out of the coffee shop. It where, like he was almost in sync, with Nines’ schedule. The aesthetically pleasing man, _liked_ man with a good schedule.

“Waiting for our boy?” Tina teased, as she finished up the orders.

“No,” Nines blushed. “Yes, I’m hoping that he is coming today, again.” The tall, slender man mumbled. Taking the orders from the next customer.

The door bell ringed, and Mr. Reed walked in. His tote bag, tossed over his shoulder. His glasses sitting on the bridge his nose, just below his scar. Gavin smiled, as his hazel eyes meet, the ice blue of Nines. The tall, slender man, turned his gaze slightly down, to hide his glow, before looking up again and asking what Gavin would like to drink.

*

As Nines, quickly packed his bag, and rushing out of the coffee shop. _Hoping_ that Mr. Reed hadn’t left yet. Maybe he would catch, the shorter man and ask him, if he would like to have another coffee, or just simple chat.

WhenNines turned around the corner, his chest slammed into another person. He instantly apologised, before realising it was _Gavin_. He saw the notebook, papers and pens scattered, across the floor surrounding them.

“I’m so sorry, please let me help you!” The aesthetically pleasing man rushed, starting to pick up the papers and pens.

He saw the poems, written gracefully, across the papers. Nines lifted his eyes, meeting Gavin’s. He saw the vague blush, across Mr. Reed’s cheeks.

Then, the title of the first poem, peaked his interest. The aesthetically pleasing man lightly skimmed across the text. Reading what the poem, was about, the feelings of unrequited love. The smell of coffee beans, a tall and slender barista, with ice blue eyes. Nines looked up again, with a smile and whispered.

“Hello...”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you'll liked it. 
> 
> See, I can write more then just angst!


End file.
